


Shocking Relations

by sporktato



Series: FAHC Whumptober [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Electricity, Fake AH Crew, Forced To Hurt Friend, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, The Agency - Freeform, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, battle buddies, is it platonic or romantic no one knows least of all the author, pre-fahc, reference to keep talking and nobody explodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporktato/pseuds/sporktato
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan made a mistake in their last mission. The Agency punishes them for it. They get creative.Whumptober 2020 Day 1: Waking Up Restrained
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: FAHC Whumptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957810
Kudos: 6





	Shocking Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober ayyy!!! You bet ur ass these ain't gonna be posted at the right time, or all of them but I'm a stressed uni student let me live you get what u get.  
> I've never written serious whump before so this is a personal learning experience
> 
> Also I'm so fuckin sorry about the title name I know don't @ me

Ryan watched Jeremy come to. Even with Jeremy's eyes and mouth covered, Ryan could see him slowly slide through grogginess, then confusion, finally to anxious confusion as he jolted against the restraints keeping him in the chair across the room from Ryan.

"Jeremy." Ryan called out softly. Immediately, Jeremy's struggles slowed, head turning towards Ryan's voice.

"Agent Haywood." The voice came from the speakers above, like some vengeful god, stopping Ryan's breath in his throat. “You recognize what is in front of you?” Ryan swallowed, looking to the table he was forcefully sat at. It was a training bomb diffuser, something Ryan was disgustingly familiar with, full of lights and numbers and pictograms and wires. 

“Yes.” Ryan spoke. “I do.” The plan here was obvious, Ryan’s hands remained free, but he wasn’t sure what exactly the point was. It was punishment, he knew that much, punishment for Jeremy’s mistakes in the last mission, but how it would punish them he was uncertain, and that had him way more on edge than knowing the punishment would.

“You have one hour. Complete it.”

“And if I fail?” Ryan asks the air. There’s no response. Slowly, he sucks a breath in and out, centres himself. Jeremy makes a questioning noise, experimentally tugging against his bonds again. Ryan wants to tear his gag and blindfold off. “We’re good, Jer.” Ryan mutters, turning his attention to the practice bomb. “Just gotta diffuse a bomb and we’re out of here.” Jeremy hums and Ryan takes it as meaning get the hell to work then.

At first glance, it seems easy enough. There’s five aspects to it, which is quite a few, but Ryan’s worked with worse. The issue makes itself known on the very first aspect. There is no right answer. Initially, Ryan thinks it’s his fault, maybe he was more off his game than he thought due to the situation, but he double and triple checks his math, checks every aspect he can think of, and he knows he’s right, but the answer just isn’t there. He doesn’t quite know what to do. He growls, staring the stupid numbers in front of him down. Jeremy makes a questioning noise that Ryan just hums at. Ryan knows the clock is ticking, knows whatever happens if he doesn’t complete this will be worse than making a beginner’s mistake. Eventually, he decides fuck it, and goes to confirm the wrong answer. 

Jeremy screams behind the gag, whole body jolting forward as electricity runs through the chair he’s strapped to. It only lasts seconds, but it freezes Ryan. Finally, Jeremy slumps back into the chair, head hanging loosely. It’s silent aside from Jeremy’s strained breathing trying to gasp in breaths around the gag. 

“Jeremy?” Ryan whispers. His fingers are clamped around the bomb box and his blood is ice. “Jere?” Jeremy nods slowly, head still hung. Ryan watches anxiously as Jeremy unclenches his fingers and rolls his shoulders back, giving his head the slightest shake. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Jeremy growls, shaking his head with force. How he could not blame Ryan for this obvious mistake, Ryan didn’t know but was immensely grateful. “Okay.” He swallows, looking back to the bomb. “Okay. I have to keep going.” Jeremy gives another nod.

The aspect he was working on now has the correct answer as an option. How he had missed it he had no clue, mentally kicking himself for not seeing it and for harming Jeremy without reason. He locks in the new answer to receive a small green light, and moves to the next aspect. But it happens again, the option Ryan  _ knows _ is right not visible.

It clicks. Ryan is shocked at the violence of the Agency, despite telling himself years ago to never be caught off guard again. He knows the mission’s failure was on Jeremy, so Jeremy would get a lesson, and he knew as Jeremy’s senior officer Jeremy’s mistakes were on Ryan as well, so he would get a lesson too, but this… He bites his tongue to not say something into the silence that will make everything worse.

“Jeremy.” Jeremy raises his head slightly, turning towards Ryan’s voice even blind. His punishment will come at Ryan’s own hand. “Jeremy I’m so sorry. I can’t… there’s no way to do this without harm.” He waits as Jeremy understands and can pinpoint the exact moment his partner accepts his - their - fate. Jeremy sets his shoulders, re-clenches his hands, and nods once.

Ryan’s eyes are glued to Jeremy as he blindly enters the wrong answer on the aspect, causing electricity to flow through Jeremy again. Blood seeps into Ryan’s mouth as he nearly bites through his tongue. Again, it’s only for seconds, but it hurts both of them. Ryan knows unquestionably this is the worst torture he could ever suffer. He’d almost welcome waterboarding or branding at this point. The silence after the second shock is a recuperation period for both of them.

“Jere?” Ryan’s voice is watery. Jeremy has to be in so much more pain. Ryan has no idea how much time they have left, how much time until they go from the lesser punishment to the greater one. What could possibly be worse than this, Ryan doesn’t know, but he’s sure the Agency is capable of it. 

Jeremy nods again. On the arm of the chair he offers a shaky thumbs up. Ryan scrubs at his eyes, wanting to pull his hair out. 

“There’s three more.” Ryan tells Jeremy. The amount makes sense now - enough to properly injure both of them, but not enough to kill them. Jeremy makes a strangled noise behind the gag that stabs Ryan in the heart. “I’m sorry. I can not. I can stop.” Even as he says it he knows he really can’t. This is the lesser evil. Jeremy knows it too; he growls at Ryan and shakes his head. He makes a thumbs up sign again before circling his finger as a ‘let’s get going’.

Ryan easily locks in the correct answer of the second aspect. How they have it hidden in the beginning he doesn’t know. Normally something like that would fascinate him, but now it is the worst contraption Ryan had ever dealt with.

With a stuttering breath, he enters a third wrong answer, failing to block out Jeremy’s muffled yell.


End file.
